The villain who fell in love with the hero
by AGirlOfTooManyFandoms
Summary: One day Clara met a man in a long dark coat and he took her away... Little did she know that man was a villain who was falling in love with her...


Khan had seen the girl before. She had long flowing brown hair and matching beautiful brown eyes. Her name was Clara. He had seen her while he was in search of the Doctor. He watched as she stepped out of the blue police box and he worked up the courage to approach her. He came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking. Clara turned around to see the tall man in a dark coat. His face was covered in dirt and cuts. She knew, just from the way he looked, that he was up to no good. Clara tried to shrug off his hand, but his grip only got tighter. Khan spoke softly so only Clara could hear him, "I believe it will be in your best interest to come with me."

Clara gulped before nodding, deciding it would be best to go with him. He led her to a strange vehicle, motioning her inside. She got inside and was amazed. "Now, if you would kindly hand over your phone and any other communication devices please." Khan held out his hand and Clara placed her cellphone in his hand. She gasped as he crushed it before her very eyes. "Now, shall we begin?" Khan gave an evil grin, pushing Clara back into a seat.

Clara fell into the seat, ropes snapping around her and tying her in place. She struggled against the ropes, but it was no use. "Tell me your name…"

"My name? My name, dear Clara, is Khan. Khan Noonien Singh."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, Clara, I have my ways of knowing things."

Clara was silent for a moment before speaking again "Where are we?"

"We are in a small hovercraft headed to the starship Enterprise."

"The what…?"

"Honestly, if I'm going to have you as a captive you're going to have to keep up. I have commandeered the USS Enterprise from Starfleet and that's where I'll be taking you." Khan said with a devious grin, heading to a small console and sending them off towards the Enterprise.

They soon arrived and Khan untied her, pulling her by the arm onto the ship. "I know just the place to keep you…" He led her to his old glass cell from the days he had spent prisoner aboard the ship, locking her inside.

Clara slumped against the wall of the cell, hugging her knees to her chest and mumbling, "Why does everything have to happen to me..?" And for a second Khan felt bad for her, only a second.

Khan walked away, leaving Clara alone in the cell. He went to the bridge, sitting down in the captain's chair, fiddling with some buttons until he got a video feed from Clara's cell to show on the screen in front of him. He watched as Clara moped around the cell, clearly looking for a way out. Khan sighed, heading back to the cell and pulling up a chair to sit opposite the glass as Clara.

Clara went to the glass, sitting down on the ground in front of Khan. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Well, I would like to know more about your friend, the Doctor."

"I wouldn't tell you about him anyways."

"I don't want to have to hurt you, Clara… Tell me about him. Now."

"Nothing you could do would make me tell you…" Clara stood up, going to the small bed in the cell and lying down on it, facing away from him.

Khan sighed and mumbled "Women are so difficult… Especially humans…" then walked back to the bridge of the ship.

Khan came back hours later. "Are you ready to talk now, miss Oswald?"

She ignored him, still facing away from him. Khan sighed, opening the cell and walking inside. "You leave me no choice, Clara…" Khan drew a small knife as he walked over to her.

Clara looked up at him in fear. "Please don't hurt me…" She tried to move away but Khan grabbed her wrist, quickly snapping it. Clara cried out in pain, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess I'll have to…" Khan flashed a wicked grin before plunging the knife into Clara's left leg, causing her to howl in pain once more.

Khan instantly felt guilty for what he had done to such an innocent girl. She had not wronged him, yet he had hurt her. "Clara…" He picked her up carefully despite her struggling, and took her to the med bay. Clara was bleeding heavily out of her leg, pulling the knife out only caused her to scream and bleed more. "Clara, I'm so sorry…" He hadn't realized how bad he had cut her until he set her down. Her bone was clearly visible through the severed layers of skin and muscle. Khan gulped nervously, hoping he could fix her leg properly before she bled too much.

Clara's eyes slowly closed, slipping into unconsciousness due to the amount of blood she had lost already.

It took Khan all the strength he had not to burst into a sob. He had to remain focused, for Clara. Khan panicked, he didn't know what to do and Clara was fading fast. He quickly stabbed his own arm with a syringe, extracting some of his own blood and injecting it into Clara's heart area.

Some color returned to her face, but not much. Khan knew it would take a while for his blood to take full effect in the woman's small and frail body. He started to sew and bandage her leg, also putting her wrist in a cast. He sat down beside her bed, taking hold of her hand that wasn't in a cast.

* * *

After several hours, Clara's eyes slowly opened. She gave a small cough, freezing as she saw Khan asleep in the chair beside her. Khan's eyes slowly opened at the sound of her cough, smiling a warm, genuine smile at her, hoping to calm her nerves, but Clara's nerves were anything but calm. Her heart raced as she thought of what he had done to her, but it calmed somewhat as she saw that he had bandaged her leg and set her wrist. "Th-thank you..." She spoke softly to him. She never thought she'd be thanking him, but she was...


End file.
